custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Universe
BIONICLE: Universe is a stop-motion film set in a parallel universe that is directed, produced, written and edited by Starscream7. Much of the production is based in Philadelphia, where a group led by Tahu looks for the Kanohi Ignika in order to repair Spherus Magna. However, Makuta Teridax has his plans to claim the mask for his own, and both sides are in danger of the Marendar robot, whose code is to kill anyone or anything he finds. The film was later followed by two sequels, BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion ''in 2012 and ''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds ''in 2013. '' A fourth installment/semi-reboot to the series, BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers, is set for release in either 2016 or 2017. Synopsis The film opens on Spherus Magna, beginning with a summary of the events leading up to the creation of the Mata Nui robot, including the Core War and the creation of the Marendar enforcer to halt the conflict, which ultimately malfunctions and begins to attack even noncombatants of the planet. However, several Matoran and Agori are killed, as well as Zeta Magnus, by an Energized Protodermis tidal wave. After Spherus Magna shatters apart, the crew tasks themselves with finding the Ignika, and they do so many years later in the Arena Iconox but are attacked by the Brotherhood of Makuta. As the battle ends, the leader of the Brotherhood, Teridax, is stunned, and the Marendar robot takes the mask. Tahu and his crew head to Earth in an Order of Mata Nui ship to track Marendar and the mask. Once the ship makes it to Earth/Philadelphia, the pilot, Kardex, has everyone bail out while he accidently crashes the ship into the Bell Atlantic Tower and dies when it collapses. Tahu and his team are greeted by two humans - Nick Carby and Gordon Brixton, and they set off on a journey to find the mask yet again. However, Agent Simon Bowler assembled a small militia to attack the warriors on the John F. Kennedy Boulevard and destroy them. Their mission was futile, although Gresh and Mazeka were captured. In the Brazilian Highlands, the team finds the Ignika but flees when Marendar arrives in the distance. Tahu heads to Philadelphia and has Bowler and his assistant Hector release Gresh and Mazeka. Tahu combined his forces with the humans' in Philadelphia, and a more major battle takes place between them and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Throughout the course of the battle, Nektann is severely injured while Strakk, Stronius, Vultraz, Vamprax, Chirox, Hahrak and Branar are killed. Marendar soon arrives and kills Crosto before locating the Ignika, which is posessed by Nick, at the Comcast Center. Vatos is killed when he tries to intervene, and Marendar is forced into the battle by Tahu while Onua saves the humans. Tahu, Teridax and Marendar battle, with Marendar destroying the Comcast Center and Tahu snatching the Ignika before making a failed attempt to kill Teridax. Moments later, however, he kills the tyrant by plunging his broadsword into his chest, which causes him to explode. Marendar, Corroder and Vican flee while Onua is saved from the Comcast Center's wreckage. Tahu locates an old building as a base, and everyone gathers as he concludes the film. In one of the final scenes, Corroder is seen returning to Destral, foreshadowing the activity of the Brotherhood. Characters Production On June 29, the first part of the film's prologue was uploaded to YouTube as a preview, the introductory scene of which was edited by TheSlicer. In addition to this, two trailers were released on March 21 and May 17, as well as three teaser posters by Starscream7 and Jman98. These are all available to view in this article's gallery. In anticipation of the film's release, a story serial, also titled BIONICLE: Universe, made it's debut in July. A prequel miniseries titled The Last Barraki was being considered for creation. On August 6, 2011, Starscream7 released a new trailer for the film. As of August 8, 2011, the Prologue and Chapter 1 were completed on SS7's part - and filming for On Being A Champion took place without any plot details being presented. On August 21, the a day after the expected completion, the film was officially finished. TheSlicer continued working on the special effects, captions and music for the film - and said that it would be finished fairly soon - though would take longer due to the film's special effect features. On September 21, a month after the film's construction by Starscream7, TheSlicer announced that the film would be released within the next two weeks, but sadly, would not posess special effects. On November 12, 2011, TheSlicer stated that within the next week, the film will be complete. Sadly, however, on November 26, TheSlicer stated that he could not finish the project due to several issues. This message, sent to Starscream7, also confirmed his final departure from the Wiki. The film was completed by Starscream7 without TheSlicer, and the first Chapter of the film was released on November 28, 2011, and the rest on January 3, 2012. On November 29, 2013, Starscream7 confirmed that he was working on a "Reboot Trilogy" for the film, with major improvements being promised alongside an unconfirmed release date of December 12, 2014. The film may draw loose inspirations from BIONICLE: Universe while featuring a new look as well. Critical Reception The film recieved a mixed to positive reception, as demonstrated with the film on Youtube. It currently has a rating of 73%. Errors *When Marendar lands on the Comcast Center roof in front of Corroder and Vican, and next slide shows Corroder - however, he is standing at the edge of the building where Marendar was. *When Corroder is trapped in plasma rings on the Comcast Center roof, in a scene several seconds later, he was shown without them. Deleted Scenes As shown in the film's final trailer (mistakenly titled the "second-to-last" one), a car that bring soldiers to Philadelphia during the Philadelphia crashes through a brick wall and then into a small building. Trivia *It was originally conceived as BIONICLE: Reality, though to negative feedback regarding the plot and animation, it was restarted under the working title of Universe. See also *''Gallery'' *''BIONICLE: Universe Story'' *''The Last Barraki'' *''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion'' *''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds'' *''BIONICLE: Universe Trilogy'' Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series